Frogs of War (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Frogs of War is the eighth unlockable episode belonging to The Loud House. It is unlocked by purchasing the fourth team pack which features Lola and Lana Loud. Summary Doc Hopper kindaps all of the frogs in the multiverse, including Hops! Now the Lola and Lana have to rescue them! Transcript The episode begins with Lola looking at herself in the mirror with her Twin Brutality costume on, striking various poses Lola: Lola Loud you are one fine police officer! All the boys will obey me easily! Lana: You really like that costume don't you? Lola: I sure do. I'm the cutest police officer in town. Lana: Amen to that! Lola: Maybe even Winston will find it hot! Lana: I bet Skippy would totally fall for me in my uniform. Lola: They'd be putty in our hands. Leni: I see that the costumes I made for you guys are doing well! Lana: They sure are, they're the best costumes ever. Lola: Thanks for making these outfits for us Leni, you're the best fashion designer ever. Leni: No problem! Rita: Um girls, I probably wouldn’t want to go to school today.. That Twin Brutality stunt caused the school to get shut down... Clearly it creeped out a lot of people and they thought it was apart of some crazy cult... Lana: Oh come on, they started it! Lola: Yeah, they kidnapped Lisa and we showed them a lesson! Rita: Maybe so... But I’d stay home just to be safe... I can probably set you up on a home schooling plan... Lana: Well, at least I’ll be spending more time with Hops! Right Hops? (She notices that he isn’t in his tank) Huh, that’s weird... Normally he’s in his tank! Lola: I think it’s time for Twin Brutality to solve a mystery! Rita: Well just try not to cause a panic, that’s the last thing this town needs... Lana: Don’t worry mom, we’ll be back by sundown! A few minutes later, Lana and Lola are in the forest looking for Hops Lana: This is rather odd, Hops isn’t one to run away like that! Lola: My guess is that he got Frog-napped... But we don’t know for sure... Lana: Wait! (She notices webbed footprints and sniffs them) These definitely belong to Hops! Lola: I guess I’ll have to follow you then... Lana: Pretty much! (She follows the footprints similar to that of a bloodhound, until they stop near a cave entrance) Looks like the tracks lead inside! Lola and Lana enter the cave Lana: Hops! You in here buddy?! Lola: We have some nice tasty insects for you! Lana & Lola soon find a series of tanks with frogs in them. Doc Hopper is shown stirring hot water in a cauldron. Doc Hopper: Soon I'll have a buffet sized platter of frog legs for Royal Woods to chow down on! And then Doc Hopper’s French Fried Frog Legs will be expanded across the multiverse!!! (He laughs evilly and continues to stir the pot which cause the frogs to croak in panic) Lana: Isn’t that the guy from The Muppet Movie? Lola: Looks like it... And it looks like he’s up to his old tricks... I say we give him a taste of his own medicine! Lana: And how are we gonna do that? Lola picks up a rock and throws it at Doc Hopper’s head, causing an instant knockout. Lola: That’s how! Now help me deep fry this freak! Lana: Don’t have to tell me twice! (She helps Lana pick up Doc Hopper’s body and put it in the cauldron. Lana then finds Hops and allows her to hop into her hands) They’re you are little guy! I missed you! Lola: But what do we do with these other frogs? Lana: Maybe Lisa can figure out where they came from and send them back! Let’s grab ‘em and get outta here! Lana & Lola return home with all the frogs. Once they get to their room Lana puts Hops back in his tank. Lana: Now we just have to wait for Lisa to handle returning these other frogs home. Lola: I hope nobody knows of her involvement regarding yesterday’s incident. Then again she could easily figure out a way to cover it up. Lisa: I’m already dealing with both problems at once! I managed to get all frogs to their proper dimensions; and I've managed to cover up the hanging by blaming the crime on the Yates Family... Mainly because there is something serious weird about them! Lana: I know right! The fact that they’re always grinning creeps me out... Lisa: Which is exactly why I pinned the hanging on them! Hopefully we won't be seeing them for a while! Meanwhile in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: Hm... The fact that they were able to deep fry a foolish dreamer is frightening enough, but unfortunately for those pathetic children I am a nightmare personified! They’ll see it soon enough! (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia *The episode’s title is based on the phrase: The Dogs of War Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12 Category:Episodes